los cigarrillos de Stein sensei
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka tiene una pregunta que hacerle a su sensei... y la respuesta no podrá ser mas fumada. Pésimo summary y mi primer fic


Este es el primer fic que escribo, hace rato que lo tenia en la mente, pero no me animaba a sacarlo, asi que cualquier cosa me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un review. Esto esta basado en algo que me pregunte en todo el anime de Soul Eater: ¿Qué mierda es lo que fuma Stein? (siempre dude de que fuera tabaco común y corriente), así que aquí dejo mi teoría al respecto.

Stein estaba borrando la pizarra cuando sintió su alma detrás de él, había notado que la pequeña rubia llevaba bastante tiempo en el salón, cosa que le pareció extraña, después de sus clases nadie se quedaba, bastaba que el timbre sonara para que todos se mataran entre si por salir lo mas pronto posible (sus alumnos podían luchar contra los personajes mas insólitos y enfermos, pero no suportar ver un animal siendo diseccionado, ¿quien los entendía?)

-sensei…- la escucho llamarlo, solo entonces quito la vista de la pizarra, Maka carraspeo un poco antes de continuar

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?- parecía un poco nerviosa, el doctor saco de entre uno de los bolsillos de su bata un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una pitada, aspirando con deleite para luego expulsar el humo

-pregunta- le dijo al fin. La ojiverde trago saliva y le soltó a quemarropa

-¿a que saben los cigarrillos?-.

Eso si que lo había sorprendido, tomando en cuenta lo aplicada que era, había esperado una pregunta respecto a la clase, no algo personal. Se tomo uno minutos para meditar, girando el tornillo de su cabeza

-no puedo contestarte-

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella

-explicarle a un no fumador el deleite del tabaco es como explicarte la experiencia del sexo sin que tu la hayas tenido. No importa que tanto lo intente, ninguna respuesta te parecerá satisfactoria-

-ya veo…- murmuro la Albarn

-sin embargo…- el doctor llevo su mano a su barbilla y exhalo una gran voluta de humo, luego pregunto -¿Qué edad tienes? –

-dieciséis- vio como el adulto sacaba algo de entre sus ropas

-si tu curiosidad es superior a tus enseñanzas, inténtalo, si no, solo échalo a la basura- le dijo dejando un cigarrillo en la mano de la chica y retirándose. La estudiante metió el pitillo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, tomo sus cosas y salió del Shibusen rumbo a su departamento.

Al entrar, noto que no había nadie, a esa hora Blair estaba en el cabaret y Soul le había dicho que iría a casa de Kid, en resumidas cuentas: estaba sola. Primero se sentó en el sofá y trato de leer un poco, coa que no logro, el mentado pitillo aparecía en sus cabeza una y otra vez, no sabia muy bien que hacer con el. Al final, la curiosidad acabo ganándole y, levantándose del sillón fue a la cocina por unos fósforos. Nunca había fumado, pero si había visto gente hacerlo, así que pudo encenderlo y tomarlo de manera correcta.

Las dos primeras caladas que le dio la hicieron toser, la tercera le produjo una sensación extraña, de irrealidad, algo así como lo que había sentido en su pelea contra Chrona al estar poseída por la locura. Dicha sensación le produjo un mareo y, sin darse cuenta, ya había dejado de aspirar el humo.

Se quedo quieta un momento, cuando una de las volutas comenzó a enrollarse en si misma, adquiriendo la forma de… ¿un elefante?

El animal se irguió y la saludo con una de sus patas delanteras, luego de eso, soplo con su trompa de la que salió otro de aquellos paquidermos,

Los elefantes repitieron la operación hasta que hubo cinco y tomando sus trompas, las tocaron como si fueran trompetas...un desfile de ellos comenzaron a pasearse por encima de la mesa mientras tocaban diversos instrumentos, en sus oídos resonaba una curiosa canción

_Quien es?_

_Quien va?_

_Ya empiezan a desfilar_

_Vienen ya_

_Mira que saltos dan_

_Serán, quizás_

_Parientes de satanás…_

-¡Maka ya llegue!- grito el Evans abriendo la puerta para encontrase a su técnico sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, las pupilas enrojecidas y un pitillo entre sus dedos

-¿Qué es eso?, huele como los cigarrillos de Stein- comento acercándose, ella no reacciono, así que el albino le pico la mejilla, al no recibir respuesta, Soul se acercó mucho a su oído y le grito

-¡pecho plano!- luego se alejó cubriéndose. Nada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he querido saber que es lo que fuma ese viejo loco- pensó arrebatándole el cigarrillo a su técnico y dándole una pitada…

Definitivamente eso no era tabaco…

Si quieren a alucinación de Maka completa, vean el video de "las animas del terror" de la película de Dumbo, no me dieron las palabras para describirla bien, así que solo coloque la empezada. No se si me apegue a las personalidades de los personajes, soy nueva en esto de aplicar una historia a un personaje ya creado


End file.
